Help me
by laylaheff
Summary: A girl named Sam discovers Gazzy abandoned in the woods, he doesn't remember anything, or know how long he was out. Can Sam help Gazzy find everyone else.
1. Chapter 1: The Gasman

I ran down the stairs to answer the ringing door bell. I ripped the door open to see my friend Allusion, panting.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as Allusion, walked in, she looked miserable.

"I-I, need help."

"Okay? What's going on?"

"It-It, I don't know but come with me to the woods." We live in a subdivision, theirs this pond, a playground, and I little woods. I nodded and followed her, quietly to the woods. When we got in the coverage of the woods, she sprinted to the middle I chased after her. She stopped in front of a body, I could see it breathing, a boy I think.

"Allusion, what is this!" I point at the boy on the ground.

"I dunno, I came to the woods and I saw him, do...you see his...uh, wings" She gestured, the at least twelve foot wide wings attached to the, young boy.

"Is he awake? Lets take him back to my house." I suggested, I leaned down next to him, he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I lightly shook his shoulder, he faintly whispered,

"Iggy,"

"Is that your name?"

"No, It-It's Gazzy," He sat up "Or the Gasman but you don't want to know why I promise."

"Okay, Gazzy are you okay you did happen to mysteriously appear here?" I asked

"Wait where am I and where is Iggy?"

"Your in Indiana and I don't know anyone named Iggy." As if you could see his heart shattered he, let out a heavy sigh and stood up. "Gazzy, how old are you and why do you have wings?" Allusion hand't said anything in awhile, Gazzy looked at her and sighed.

"I'm 9, and I-I have wings...because I was genetically tested on as a baby I'm 2% avian and 98% human, therefore I have larger lungs, wings, different type of blood, and air sacs.

"Oh, do you want to come to my house, my dad is going to be gone of the rest of the week and its air conditioned, I have some of my brothers old clothes you could change into, too. What'd you day?" I asked

"Yeah I guess, what's your guys names?"

"I'm Sam, well I go by Sam my actual name is Samantha, and thats Allusion. Follow me." I motioned of for him to follow me and Allusion followed, too.

I opened my front door Gazzy came in Allusion, had to go home. He followed me upstairs and I gave him some clothes to change into since his were all tattered.

"The bathroom is across the hall and Gazzy why did you ask me where Iggy was?"

"Iggy...Is my best friend,pretty much my brother, see we both have wings, and we both love bombs. The last thing I remember is him and I flying and then nothing we were laughing I was telling him where to go since he's blind. He's probably your age, like 14 or 15, right?" he asked.

"I'm 14."

"He's 15, you'd like him he's funny." Gazzy walked away and smiled, before closing the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2: Iggy?

**Well this is my first Fan fiction, I've ever posted. My friends and I have written countless. Yes, I know I posted chapter one yesterday, but I was bored, therefore; I'm posting chapter two today. School starts of me in 4 days, when it starts, I'll try to post weekly, maybe twice a week. We will have to wait and see. I'm going to change the perspective to Gazzy a couple times this chapter.**

* * *

After Gazzy finished in the bath room, he said he was tired to I told him he could take my bed and I'll take the floor. Well, Gazzy didn't like that so we had a 'fight' somewhat like this

"Hey, Sam I'm tired is there anywhere I can catch some z's?"

"Oh, yeah you can take the bed," I pointed the the bed, "And I'll take the floor."

"Um, no. Even though I grew up in a lab I know girls should get the bed." Okay, Gazzy I've lived here since I was six I'm pretty sure I can handle one night on the floor.

"No Gazzy, honesty its fine, I'll take the floor, you can enjoy the bed, I don't mind."

"No, I'm not doing it."

"Gazzy, I will duck tape you to the bed if I have to, just saying." I mumbled the last part.

"Now you sound like Max."

"Who's Max?" I asked.

"Um...she's like Iggy and I...you know the wings. And so is Nudge, Angel, and Fang. We were all tested on in the School, It's what we call the Lab we grew up in. We all have powers. Iggy can feel colors, Angel, can read minds, control them, and breath under water, Nudge attracts metal and can feel the presence of people after they left, Fang can turn invisible and breath underwater, and Max, and fly really fast and breath underwater. Well, I can mimic other peoples voices perfectly and my farts are killer, literally. Okay if we can't agree who gets the bed well both sleep on the floor."

"Are all of them your family? Okay I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Well, Angel technically is the only one I'm related to but to me they are my family." I nodded and walked to the bed. I ripped all of the stuff off of it and handed it to Gazzy. We set up a little bed on the floor, we had to share a blanket but neither of us seemed phased by that. Almost as soon as I covered up I was out.

* * *

I walked down stairs around nine, I think. I started to make eggs, I'm not terrible at cooking but lets just say if I was the last person on earth with you and you could't cook you might want to eat bark. I finished making eggs and toast. Then, sat them on the table. I walked to the stairs,

"Gazzy I made food!" I screeched up. No more than ten seconds later he came running down the stairs. I could see his wings trailing behind, I smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Gazzy sat at the table, he grabbed his fork and started shoving food in his mouth.

"What is this? Eggs?!" he asked

"Well I'm not the greatest cook." I mumbled

"Obviously, you cook worse than Max," he slightly gaged I looked down, and slightly frowned. Okay, so I lied about you might want to eat bark, geez I bet you would willingly rather eat bark, I know I would and its my food. "Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He started looking around the room.

"No its fine your probably right. I'll order a pizza. What kind do you like?"

"Pepperoni!" I called the pizza place and they said it would be an hour, so I decided to show Gazzy around town.

* * *

 **Gazzy's** **Perspective**

Max went upstairs to get me some clothes to change into. I went to the bathroom, i looked in the mirror, my hair was standing up in all directions. I tried to comb it down with my fingers, but it just shot back up again. Where's Iggy and the rest of the flock? Max was letting all of us go somewhere we'd always wanted to go Iggy and I were on our way to Kazakhstan, i don't know why but we decided there, a long trip, we were in Arizona with Max's mom. Nudge and Angel were going to Milan, Italy. Max was going on vacation with her mom and Ella. Fang was going around the world to meet his blog groupies. I opened the bathroom door Sam was their with an armful of clothes.

"I didn't know what would fit so i grabbed the stuff i thought would."

"Thanks Sam," I grabbed all of the clothes from her then closed the bathroom door again. I found a pair of black pants and white tee-shirt with the words My Chemical Romance written on it. Wonder what that means? I opened the bathroom door, again. Sam got off the couch and walked over to me. She had her hair in a messy bun, her green eyes were hardly showing through her ash brown hair. She was wearing purple skinny jeans and a My Chemical Romance shirt. I'm going to ask her what that is. She laughed as she got in front of me.

"Well looks like we both have similar style." she pointed from my shirt to hers. I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, What does it mean?" I asked.

"Its a band." Oh that makes sense.

"Oh."

"Yeah so lets go" She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. She walked around the side of the house where a little shed was, with me still in tow. She opened the door, and pulled out two bikes.

"I would say we could fly around town, but I am missing one vital key to that, wings." I laughed "So bikes are our option since neither of us can drive."

"True true." I hopped on the bike so did Sam. "So where are you going?" I asked.

"Just follow me." Okay. We got into the middle of the town but we kept riding further out into the country. She stopped in front a woods, with a no trespassing sign. She got off her bike and told me to stay on mine, she opened this very rusty gate. She got back on her bike and i followed her down the woodsy path. We stopped in front of a small cabin.

"So what is this?" I pointed to the cabin.

"It's...my...secret hide out I guess. I saved all of my money one summer to buy the property, it was only 300." we got off our bikes and she opened the door. It had a couch, a small, kitchen, a tv, bathroom, and a small bedroom. It was nice. She closed the door behind me.

"Geez, this is pretty fancy." I joked "So what about the pizza?" I asked.

"I'm having them deliver it here."

"Oh."

"Wanna see something cool?" she asked.

"Sure," she led me up a ladder in the closet of the bedroom. I led to the roof.

* * *

 **Sam's Perspective**

Ah, the roof i loved it up here Gazzy seemed to like it too. I had a couple lawn chairs up here, Gazzy and i had been laying in them for the past 5 minutes. He was looking up at the clouds so was I. Something flew over the house it was a bird...I think. Gazzy jumped up and started flying towards it screaming Iggy. Hmm, could it be Iggy.

* * *

 **Well Chapter two complete. Review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Disclaimer

**I feel so stupid i forgot to write a disclaimer on both chapters. So...**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Maximum Ride that shall be James Patterson**


	4. Chapter 4: Cute

**School now starts in three day, ha ha, great. If anyone wondered i'm starting 8th grade and I'm 14.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride only Sam, Allusion, and the plot.**

* * *

Iggy? I looked further into the sky, the light grey wings it had to be Iggy. I jumped off the roof and flew towards what I believed to be Iggy. I caught up with the figure.

"Iggy!" the figures head turned to reveal...Iggy.

"Gazzy! Is that really you?" he asked

"Yes," I was on the verge of tears, my best friend I have found him.

"What happened to you? You just disappeared so I've been flying around the general area you disappeared from." he asked, I was flying next to him I grabbed his hand and angled us toward Sam's roof. I could see her standing up looking for me in the sky.

"I don't know I woke up in a woods and a girl named Sam has been taking care of me. When did I disappear?"

"You know I'm not good with time but I think it was...2 days ago." that sounds right I woke up the day after I disappeared and then today.

"Okay, I'm going to take you to meet Sam. Okay?"

"Sure, is she cute?" Iggy laughed and I playfully punched his arm. "Well is she?"

"I'm not answering what question." we landed on the roof and Sam ran to me and hugged me.

"Gazzy I was so worried I started to think you left." she scolded.

"I know I'm sorry. This is Iggy." She looked to the towering boy that stood next to me.

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V**

The boy that stood next to Gazzy, Iggy, was at least 6' something. I'm only 5'4 1/2, so to me I'm looking at a giant.

"Hi i'm Sam." My voice cracked in between hi and i'm. He smiled and looked down in the general direction of my face.

"Iggy," He stretched out his hand I grasped it, then released. Is it only me or do i sound like a dog right now? I looked down the drive way to see the pizza man pulling in. I ran to the ladder and went to the kitchen, were i stash money, and grabbed twenty.

"Gazzy, Iggy, come down stairs and close the hatch on your way down!" I screeched up the ladder. Iggy shuffled down first, i led him to the kitchen, i heard the hatch shut and them Gazzy came to the kitchen. The door bell rang I walked to the door and opened it, to see a black haired boy who was quite tall but not as tall as Iggy.

"Hello." I smiled up at him.

"Uh, Hi. $14.50." i grabbed the pizza and bread sticks.

"Gazzy come get the pizza." I saw the pizza guy smile at the mention of Gazzy, or what he thought was a smile. Gazzy trotted the the door and looked at the pizza guy, in aw.

"Fang, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Iggy called me."

"Iggy, why didn't you tell me?" Gazzy asked.

"I forgot" Iggy shrugged his shoulders as he walked to where I was standing. I could feel him breathing on me. I shivered. Iggy must have heard because he moved away.

"Okay i'm confused." i stated.

"Oh sorry, Sam meet Fang." Gazzy said.

"Not about that, why is he here? And does he have wings like you guys." I asked.

"Well I'm here because Iggy called me and said he lost Gazzy, I knew the way they were going so I came here because Iggy said it smelled like corn, beans, and their was a lot of woods. So i figured Indiana. And yes i do have wings." I laughed at the corn, beans, and woods because he was right thats what it smells like.

"Okay, do you want to come inside?" I asked. "Hey how'd you get my pizza?"

"I found out Gazzy was with you so I picked up the pizza and the receipt had this address so I went to it. And the car a stole it from the impound lot." I smiled, geez was this kid stupid. "Yes i would like to come inside." he brushed pass me. And rude. Gazzy took the pizza to the kitchen, i sat on the couch, Fang sat next to me. Gazzy brought us all 4 slices of pizza each. i laughed as i grabbed my plate.

"How much food do you think i eat?" i asked jokingly.

"Oh, sorry. Fang, Iggy, and I alone normally eat one pizza by ourselves." I choked a little as Gazzy said that.

"I can hardly eat 2 pieces and you all three of you can eat a whole pizza alone?" i asked.

"Yup," i heard Iggy chime in from the corner, he was sitting on the floor, Gazzy was next to me. Oh, well thats a lot of pizza. I finished eating in silence along with everyone else.

* * *

About an hour later, I was lying on the floor with my arms and legs spread out like a starfish. Iggy and Fang were on the couch talking and Gazzy was on the floor next to me. I heard Iggy ask Fang,

"Is Sam cute, Gazzy wouldn't tell me." I almost got up and hit Iggy in the head. But i waited for Fangs answer. I saw him look over at me, I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, she's cute." I smiled then realized i was in a house full of boys, won how this is going to end?

"What's she look like?" Iggy asked.

"She has green eyes and ash brown colored hair." Fang looked away from me. I got up and walked to the bedroom. I flopped on the bed, I heard someone walk in, he sat on the end of my bed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's Fang. You heard Iggy and I were talking about didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I meant what I said." he said.

"Yeah i know I have green eyes." I sarcastically said.

"No about you being cute." He said and got really quite.

"Okay? So whats your point? Its not like you like me in that way we meet an hour ago."

"Thats not what I meant Sam." i sat up and looked at him. Yeah his was cute but like I said we meet an hour ago.

"Then what did you mean?" You could slightly hear the anger in my voice, what did he mean?

"I meant...I don't know what I meant." He looked away, and started to get up. I grabbed his arm.

"No Fang wait i didn't mean to get snappy. Okay so lets start over, and let this whole awkward cute thing go away deal?" I asked.

"Deal"

* * *

 **So what'd you think? Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: I care about you

**If anyone wondered in this fanfiction, Max and Fang don't have a relationship, their only friends. Sorry if you wanted some Fax. Also, the books were never made so no one knows about them, except for their creators.**

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

 **Fang's P.O.V**

I don't even know why I came here, Iggy and Gazzy seem to be doing just fine. Maybe I should leave. I already messed up a friendship with Sam. Nice going Fang. I scolded myself. I was on the roof, staring at the sky. Sam opened the hatch to the roof, she stepped out onto the roof, I looked up.

"Hey," Sam kind of mumbled. I nodded, I started to stand up. "Fang wait. When I said lets start over, I meant restart from the beginning not ignore eachother." she sounded slightly upset, see I just left the bedroom after she said she wanted to start over. Iggy and Gazzy didn't seem to notice, since I didn't talk a lot anyway.

"I know, I just didn't know what to say after that...I really made things awkward." I whispered the last part. I sighed, and looked away.

"I know. But Fang. Lets just try." She put her hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off. Maybe I should talk to her, how did a question if she was cute make everything weird. I mean she is cute, but I don't think I like her in that way. Or do I?

"Okay, we'll be friends, and talk to eachother." I suggested. She slightly smiled, when I looked up to her.

"Okay well my names Samantha, but if you call me that i'll punch you. Call me Sam." I chuckled, yes I know Fang chuckling.

" Okay, well i'm Fang, I gave my name to myself thats why its so cool." Now Sam was laughing. I stood up so I was in front of her, she only came up to about my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her, I was never a big hugging person but I felt it fit in the situation.

"Thanks Fang." She mumbled into my chest.

"Thanks for what?" I asked.

"For making me feel like I matter. Since my parents never seemed to care." She practically whispered.

"Thats because I do care." I mumbled. She squeezed me tighter, we stood their like that for a while, us just hugging. She smelled like vanilla, it was nice.

When we broke apart I suggested making dinner, she gave me an enthusiastic nod. I laughed. I made us all grilled cheese sandwiches. Iggy and Gazzy happened to notice Sam and I's recent closeness.

"So whats with you and Fang." Gazzy asked Sam while he smirked at Iggy. Iggy kind of made a annoyed look. I thought Sam was going to choke on on her food.

"It-It's nothing," Gazzy shot me a look, while Sam gave me a 'help' look.

"Were just friends." I clarified.

"Huh, sure." Iggy smirked.

* * *

About an hour later Sam and I were laying on the couch while Iggy and Gazzy were out flying. She was warm and calming. I could tell she was going to fall asleep, but she continued to talk. We were laying on opposite sides, i'm pretty sure she was cuddling with my feet. I soon fell asleep after her, I know she needs someone to care for her, I hope she'll let me take care of her. But were supposed to go back to Maxes mom's house in a week and I don't know if I was ready to leave Sam yet. I know i'm developing feelings for her it was inevitable. Could she come with us? I hope, but thats up to Max and her mom.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, school starts for me in 2 days, so i'm trying to pump out as many chapters before school starts. So some romance in this chapter. Hope you enjoy, review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss

**I'm so sorry for not updating for like a week. School started, obviously, and it sucked.**

 **Flowersocks2137 your reviews make me happy to update thank you and i'm sorry i've made you wait so long for an update.**

* * *

 **Fang's P.O.V.**

Gazzy and Iggy walked in on Sam and I sleeping a messed with us for the next 3 days still continuing. We are supposed to go back to Max's mom's in 2 days and I still haven't asked Max and her mom if Sam can come or if Sam wants to come. Yes i do like Sam a lot, i most definitely have feelings for the question is does she for me? Nothing has happened in three days. I decided to call Max.

"Sam, can i barrow your phone?" I asked, she was at the other end of the couch her head was on my lap, she was smiling up at me.

"Sure, what for?"

"I want to call Max since we have to leave in 2 days, sadly. But i was wondering if you wanted to...come with us maybe if Max says its okay." I was stroking her hair, she was beaming at me. She nodded, I smiled, well tried to smile at her. she leaned up so my face was inches from hers. I leaned down and made the distance from our lips disappear. I was kissing Sam, i can't believe i am kissing her. Does this mean she likes me? We both slightly pulled away and she handed me her phone. I dialed the number and Max picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Max its Fang."

"Fang! Are you coming home the day after tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes. but i was wondering if my friend Sam could come stay with us? If its okay with you and your mom."

"I'm okay with it. I ask my mom." She said.

"Okay thank you so much Max."

"Your welcome Fang see you in a couple days i'll text you to this phone about with what my mom says."

"Okay Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I handed Sam her phone back.

"Max said you could come, she's asking her mom." She hugged me i wrapped my arms around her, she fell asleep on my chest, geez i love the smell of her. Yes, i know i sound like a creep. I picked her up and carried her to the bed, i pulled down the blankets. Then, laid her down and covered her up. I walked to the other side of the bed, I laid down next to her she scooted over and laid her head on my chest. I put my arm on top of her.

* * *

 **I know i keep ending with them sleeping. Sorry its short. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7:

**I'm going to try to make this a long chapter. So, bear with me. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

* * *

I don't know what I was thinking I'm getting to close to Fang. Yes I like him but I shouldn't I hardly know him, I kissed him, why? I don't know. I must have been caught in the moment, after he asked me to go back to Arizona with them. I think he really likes me though and I don't want to hurt him, but what am I supposed to do now?

I've been awake for an hour and Fang was starting to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at me, I smiled. Well fake smiled I couldn't just lead him on then stop.

"Sam we need to talk."

"Okay what's it about?" I asked secretly hoping we both knew it was a mistake.

"It's about us, if their even is an us..." he trailed off.

"Yeah I think we should talk about it also."

"What do you think we should do?" He asked.

"I'm afraid of what everyone will think, I'm risking a lot by going to Arizona with you, I'm leaving my family, school, and everything that's normal to me. I don't think we should be a couple it would be to hard, to manage a new home and a relationship."

"I understand, you helped Gazzy, helped find Iggy, and you've been letting us live with you. Yes, I do kind of like you, Sam." I smiled at the mention of my name.

"I like you too, Fang. But-" he kissed me before i could get anymore words out, and i went with it. No, i pushed him away. He looked hurt. I got up and ran to the kitchen.

"You guys kiss loud." Iggy looked in my general direction. I started to cry, i'm ruining things, i should just go with him. I'm going to pretend that we never kissed pretend its all normal.

* * *

 **Yeah long chapter not so much but i got bored so i decided to update this.**


End file.
